


审判

by AramaGintazu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramaGintazu/pseuds/AramaGintazu





	审判

10月23日晚，18点。  
“……综上，宇智波斑、宇智波带土共同犯下暗杀火影、叛逃忍村，并对忍界造成了多项严重破坏的罪行。我们五大国的影联合商讨后，决定判决两人死刑绞刑，不予上诉，行刑将在10月24日中午12点执行，宣判完毕。”  
因为危险级别太高并未被遣送现场，而是关押在木叶最严防死守的地牢里的宇智波带土被紧锁在囚椅上，看着由木叶记录班奔波半天马不停蹄从现场带回来的录像——画面里五影面容严肃、衣袍庄重，只是其中垂着视线的卡卡西显得有点安静得过分。审判宣布完毕的两秒过后，台下听众爆发出激烈的欢呼，木叶培养的优秀人才忠实地记录了现场每一声叫好的不同语调。“……就是这样，带土。你……还有什么要托付的吗？”充斥着囚室的嘈杂喧闹里响起了卡卡西干涩的声音，卡卡西坐在宇智波带土的对面，凝视着被斑驳的光影笼罩住的拥有惨白的头发和同样病态苍白的脸的男人，光怪陆离的色彩照进男人墨黑的双瞳，却没有带回任何回应。  
宇智波带土在审判宣布完毕以后就一直一言不发地盯着眼前的地面，卡卡西想宇智波带土是不是生气了，可宇智波带土面容平静不带半点暴戾，只是貌似沉思。死一般的沉默持续了将近一刻钟，宇智波带土终于开口道：“斑——我想见他一面。”  
卡卡西似是有些惊讶，盯着宇智波带土看了两眼说到：“这是带土你希望的话，我可以答应你。但是需要全程公开，以及现场会有很多安保人员驻守，你能理解吧？”宇智波带土朝卡卡西点了点头：“谢谢你，卡卡西。”卡卡西沉默地与眼神真挚的男人对望，几秒后站起身移开视线轻叹一声：“这也是我唯一能为你做的了。”  
随后这间房里唯一的缺口被一扇二十公分厚的金属门盖上，囚室内回荡着沉重的闷响，再一次回归纯粹的黑暗。

10月24日，行刑当日，早10点。  
十多天来一直生活在不见天日的暗室内的宇智波带土再一次看见了光亮，刺眼的白炽灯投射在广阔大厅四周的金属墙壁上，整个世界连同周围参差的人影都被照成了惨白的模样。他今早被注射了不知多大量的肌肉松弛剂，现在得靠他人帮忙才能行动，押送他的人把他搀扶到大厅中央。  
行刑的地方应该就是这附近哪个房间了，大厅里各国的影和高层都到了场，大概是要全程监督带土与斑的会谈，以及死刑的执行；而暗地各个角落还有不知何几的暗部在警戒。大厅的中央空出了一片用铁笼围起来的一百平米见方的空地，摆了两把全副武装相距七八米的囚椅，宇智波带土被锁在其中一把椅子上，近乎感官全失的他只能隐隐注意到场内全面昙花一现地闪过查克拉封印的流光，而以他现在的身体状况，着实没法感受更多被压制的感觉了。  
没过几分钟，宇智波斑就从另一个方向被押送过来，他的头发不再像四战时那样张牙舞爪，基本都披在肩上，只有少数的发梢还是上翘着。宇智波斑被锁在了宇智波带土对面的椅子上，两人在数几十人的围观下面对面坐了下来。  
“你想见我？”斑抬头看向宇智波带土，开门见山地问道。  
宇智波带土点了点头，却没有出声，只是静静地看着宇智波斑，从发梢到眉眼，从宇智波斑微微透着疲惫的脸色到他袖口伸出的四肢上各种细小的伤口。宇智波斑也由着宇智波带土随便注视，索性选了个相对轻松的姿势歪头靠在了椅背上，然而虽然像是不经意，但宇智波斑的视线却也没离开过宇智波带土。  
似乎还在专注地观察宇智波斑的衣服褶皱，宇智波带土却蓦然开口出声：“对你来说，我算什么？”男人喃喃自语般，向宇智波斑问了一句与十多天前一样的话，语气平稳轻松。  
宇智波斑少见的沉默了片刻，“事到如今……答案是什么，真的还有意义吗？”而宇智波斑的回答竟也与不久前如此相似，只是似乎少了一些嘲讽和愤怒，多了一些无奈和疑惑。  
宇智波带土抬头与宇智波斑对视，开口说到：“这些年来，扮演你越久，我就越是跟你感同身受，然后我就越是明白自己对你来说只是一个棋子。可是我没法半途而废，不只是因为月之眼——也是因为你。后来兜带来了你的尸体要秽土转生你，当时我才发现我已经控制不住自己内心的动摇了。”  
“可你还是背叛了我。”宇智波斑仰头眯起眼，对对面人的平铺直叙回应了反驳。  
宇智波带土不置可否，只是与宇智波斑对视。  
最终还是宇智波斑移开了视线，轻嗤了一声：“不见黄河不死心的小鬼。”而宇智波斑的视线失焦地在远处游荡片刻后，却松了肩膀轻叹一声回过头，缓缓说道：“带土，你是我亲手从死亡线上救回来，托付了名字的人，世上没有第二个人有这样的资格。你本就是我的一部分，你爱我，我爱你，是理所当然的事。”  
“可我不满足于此，斑，我想占有你。”宇智波带土摇了摇头，平静地陈述着。  
宇智波斑也沉默了，两人平视着对望良久，宇智波斑开口道：“以前的你还不够格，可惜现在，这个话题对你我已经没意义了。”  
“我爱过你，斑。”宇智波带土放松了眉头，声音沙哑却温柔地道出一句过去式的告白。  
“我也爱你，带土。”宇智波斑的一缕刘海从颊边垂下，划过他轻勾的嘴角和依旧昂起的下颌。

大厅在良久的寂静后爆发了小规模的骚乱，因为安装在囚椅旁本意是为了监听的扩音麦克风，带土与斑二人的对话早已被众人悉数听去，一时，大厅里各路人马窸窸窣窣地与身旁人交谈起来。漩涡鸣人扯着宇智波佐助指指带土又指指斑，“佐助佐助”地喊个不停，却说不出个所以然；宇智波佐助望着大厅中央被灯光照得近乎纯白的两人，面无表情的脸上有一丝看不真切的嫌恶和同情；鹿丸瞟了一眼旁边刘海快把眼睛盖住，垂着头看不出表情的卡卡西抚额无声长叹……  
此时，雷影中气十足的声音盖过了全场的窃窃私语：“面也见了，把这两人分开押下去等待行刑。”  
“等等！11点不是还没到吗？这才10点四呃……”漩涡鸣人正在向宇智波佐助语不成句地表达自己的惊讶，突然被打断，也没分辨出发言人是谁直接就反驳了起来，不过他看见雷影后，却也依然坚持自己的说法：“雷影大叔，就等到11点吧。”  
然而显然场上大多数人是赞同雷影的观点的，众人不约而同看向对在场执行人员有指挥权限的火影卡卡西，卡卡西双手交叉架在鼻梁上，埋着头撑着桌子，并不理会众人，只是唤来暗部轻声吩咐道：“五分钟以后，带他们下去。”

而身处场中的宇智波两人，白炽灯从他们头上倾泻而下，大刀阔斧地打下阴影，尽管他们的表情尽数埋在头发的投影下，两人却依旧一言不发地相望着，目光未曾分给骚乱的众人分毫。他们在一片躁动的人群里，像是两尊不知出自哪位疯人鬼才之手的石膏雕像。  
“也许该和你做一次的。”宇智波斑歪了歪头，半边明艳凌绝的脸暴露在灯光直射下，黑色的瞳仁替他卸去了大半浴血杀伐的疯狂，显得多了几分人间烟火的气息，加上略有病态的眉头和双唇，是宇智波带土从未见过的比以往更柔软的美丽。  
场外已经全副武装完毕的押送人员缓缓走来，推开铁笼的门传来悠长的“吱呀”声。板着脸被斑惊艳得微微愣神的宇智波带土突然松了一口气，笑了起来，他一边笑一边遗憾地摇了摇头：“可惜啊……”  
押送人员叮叮当当地捣鼓了一阵囚椅，随后将宇智波带土架了起来，宇智波带土转头看向宇智波斑，眉头轻扬，语气轻松却诚恳地说到：“笑一下吗？斑。”  
宇智波斑抬头望着眼前被多人钳制着却露出依稀神似当年笑容的旧人，勾起嘴角，发丝落在肩上铺开，眼尾眉梢的弧度未带一丝凌厉，坦然地笑着说：“永别了，带土。”  
宇智波带土转过脸来笑着露出虎牙：“永别了，斑。”


End file.
